Conventional analog and digital telecommunications rely on cables, fiber optics, telephone lines, and other communication lines to serve as wired transmission media to carry communication signals. Over time, these physical wired transmission media may need to be replaced, repaired, or connected to other communication lines. This will often require the communication lines to be spliced to other communication lines.
In the case of copper cable splices, it is important to maintain a moisture-proof environment to protect the cable splices from corrosion and environmental wear. It is also important to protect the cable splices from physical shock and exposure to dirt, soil, and dust. Therefore, splices are typically protected in splice case enclosures. Some splice case enclosures, in addition to providing physical protection to the splice, are able to maintain a vacuum sealed environment, keeping out external moisture as well as reducing the chance of condensation occurring on the cable splice.
In many cases, the splice case enclosures are modular systems including various parts. In order to ensure the case can properly maintain a vacuum seal, the parts of the splice case enclosure must be carefully aligned. Conventional alignment techniques require the use of bulky, difficult to use, and difficult to maneuver alignment tools. Oftentimes, cable splices are made in an underground vault with limited space to maneuver the cables, splice case, and required alignment tools. Moreover, the weight of the cables and splice case enclosures make it very difficult for a single technician to position the cables, mount the splice case enclosures, and properly align the splice case enclosure.
Thus, a system for splice case alignment is provided by the embodiments below.